The sharing economy has become a trend in the development of times, and there are various public vehicles appearing in life, such as public bicycles funded by the government as well as public bicycles, tricycles, electric vehicles and cars operated by enterprises.
In the management of shared vehicles, parking management has always been a problem. For a shared vehicle service provider, it is necessary to provide a standard parking area on the ground, and to remind the user who does not park as required, so as to guide the user to park normatively. In the prior art, the parking of public vehicles is managed generally through parking piles, but this method requires one parking pile for each parking space, and the cost is relatively high.